The present invention relates generally to preamplifier circuits, and, more particularly, to a preamplifier circuit with capacitive, positive feedback.
Clocked comparators are used for Analog-to-Digital converters (ADCs), which convert analog voltages to digital voltages by sampling the analog voltages. A preamplifier circuit is needed to prevent offset and kickback noise. A clocked preamplifier is fast due to timed operation of distinct phases in the amplification process. A high-speed preamplifier can be achieved, but at the cost of increased power. High current in the preamplifier also causes an increase in the size of its input capacitor, which leads to accuracy issues as well as additional circuit area.
It would be advantageous to have an accurate, high-speed preamplifier circuit that does not consume extra current.